darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Harpie Bug Swarm
Harpie Bug Swarms are insectoid Slayer monsters that require level 33 Slayer to kill as well as level 33 Firemaking to light the unlit bug lantern. A lit bug lantern must be equipped to deal any damage to them. Players often kill harpie bug swarms as many consider them a good source of clue scrolls (medium) as they have relatively low defence. Strengths and weaknesses Harpie bug swarms use rapid Ranged attacks and do quite a bit of damage for their combat level. If a lit bug lantern is not equipped, any attacks on them will not hit. They are weakest to crush attacks. Alternatively, players can mage or range harpie bug swarms from the eastern side of the stream at the eastern end of their habitat, to avoid taking any damage from them, although this does mean expenditure in terms of runes or ammo for ranged weapons, and using magic is not recommended due to their natural resistance to magical attacks. Note: Ava's device, a reward from Animal Magnetism quest, does not work across the stream to retrieve bolts. Another place to mage or range them is north of the brown ridge. They will not come too far in between the sea and ridge. A cannon can be used to take down multiple swarms easily. Another viable strategy, for those that have finished the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, is to use Protect from Ranged prayer, and refill prayer points at the Tribal statue in the village, a short run away. Habitat They're found east of the Jogre Dungeon. Since Harpie Bug Swarms are located close to the Karamja general store, it is possible to buy food there as well as sell drops. However, if one wishes to use a bank, there is one in the TzHaar City, found beneath Karamja Volcano, and the route is made shorter with the mithril grapple shortcut (53 Agility, 42 Ranged and 21 Strength required) on a peninsula just east of the cliff. If you don't wish to or cannot use that shortcut, you may also bank in Shilo Village after you complete the Shilo Village quest. Also, Rionasta in Tai Bwo Wannai Village can send items to the bank for 10 trading sticks per item, although he cannot take items out of the bank. The bank in Zanaris is also close, if you can use fairy rings (northeast of CKR), as the bank is just north-west of the main fairy ring in Zanaris. Players can still be assigned harpie bug swarms as Slayer tasks, even if they do not have the 33 Firemaking level required to light an unlit bug lantern. Players cannot use assistance from other players to light an unlit bug lantern, therefore 33 Firemaking is a necessary requirement to enable players to kill harpie bug swarms. Drops Armour/Weapons Charms Runes Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * During the 25 October 2011 triple Slayer experience event, these monsters did not give triple Slayer experience, unlike all other tasks. nl:Harpie bug swarm fi:Harpie Bug Swarm de:Harpyien-Käferschwarm Category:Karamja